Plus que de la musique
by The girl of the World
Summary: Il faut savoir s'arrêter pour repartir du bon pied.


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Me voici de retour avec un autre petit one-shot. Je préviens tout de suite, celui-ci est triste. Et oui, il faut bien en passer par là. Ce récit se passe à la fin de l'épisode 18 de la saison 5. De plus, lors de l'écriture, j'ai oublié que Castiel avait utilisé le sort pour chasser les anges. Vous comprendrez assez vite...

Je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire mais prévoyez quelque chose de plus heureux à lire après ça. C'est un conseil.

* * *

><p><strong>Plus que de la musique<strong>

Qui a dit que les anges du Seigneur étaient tous des trou duc' ?

Il était vrai qu'après la rencontre avec Zacharie et le lavage de cerveau de Castiel, les frères Winchester avaient un peu de mal avec leur soit-disant « bonté angélique ».

Leur vie n'avait jamais été totalement rose mais ils avaient eu droit à quelques moments rien qu'à eux. Et parfois, il arrivait que ce soit grâce à un ange du Seigneur.

Adam venait de mourir une nouvelle fois. La première fois, une goule avait pris son apparence et l'avait laissé dans le coffre de l'Impala.

Dean eut la malchance d'être celui qui a découvert sa dépouille ensanglantée.

La seconde fois était la faute des anges. En ramenant Adam à la vie pour permettre à Saint Michel de prendre possession de son enveloppe charnel, ils avaientt laissé s'échapper les frères Winchester sans leur demi-frère laissé pour mort.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit que Sam et Dean reprenaient la route pour retrouver Bobby et lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

Il faisait vraiment noir, bien plus que d'habitude selon les Winchester. L'aîné était au volant tandis que le cadet fixait la nuit sans trouver le repos.

Quelques mots furent échangés puis le silence reprit ses droits.

Dean ressassait ses idées noires. Il était responsable de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il aurait du être le vaisseau de Saint Michel, c'était son devoir, mais Adam avait pris sa place contre sa volonté. Ils avaient été manipulés par les anges.

Encore.

Il fit prendre à la Chevrolet un passage en terre dissimulé sous un tapis de feuilles mortes. Le conducteur était totalement sourd aux protestations de son passager.

Il devait se vider l'esprit pour pouvoir avancer, mettre tout ses problèmes au clair.

Et il ne pouvait pas attendre.

Il coupa le moteur dans un espace totalement ouvert sur un ciel étoilé. Elles étaient en total contradiction avec le noir qui les entouraient, ce qui les rendaient plus lumineuses selon les Winchester.

L'aîné sortit de la voiture, faisant résonner le grincement de la portière, et partit s'installer sur le capot, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec son frère.

Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé de son siège, les yeux fixés sur son frère en attente de sa réaction.

Dean Winchester n'avait pas l'habitude de prier. Mais ce soir, il ferait une exception.

Il dirigea sa prière en direction de leur parents. Qu'ils gardent un œil sur son petit frère. Puis elle se transforma. Que le petit ange posé sur son épaule lui permette de se reposer un instant.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté les étoiles. Ce qui le fit s'en détourner fut une main posée sur son épaule. Castiel regardait les étoiles comme s'il pouvait entendre leur paroles, leur secrets, leur vies.

« Vos parents ne vont ont jamais quitté. Ils vous regardent, toi et ton frère. Ne doute jamais de cela. »

Dean était emplis d'un soulagement. Il retourna son regard vers les étoiles. Il y portait un regard neuf.

« Je suis venu exaucer ta prière. »

Cette fois, l'ange le regarda et resserra son emprise sur son épaule. Soudain le silence s'estompa pour laisser entendre un chant, presque un chant d'église.

Des milliards de voix entamaient en chœur une mélodie douce et puissante, quelque chose de céleste. Plus qu'une musique, c'était un envoûtement.

Dean se retrouva alors à l'état d'enfant, totalement vulnérable. Toutes ces impulsions dans ses oreilles ne lui voulaient aucun mal.

Elles voulaient qu'il se sente bien. Les premières larmes trouvèrent difficilement leur chemin. Personne ne pouvait le voir pleurer.

Castiel avait fermé les yeux pour lui offrir ce moment. Il se laissa donc aller, rien qu'une fois.

Il ne sut jamais quand tout s'était arrêté. Il savait juste que Castiel était retourné au Paradis et que les larmes s'étaient taries.

Les chants emplissaient encore ses pensées comme une résonance.

Il fit le tour de la voiture et reprit sa place au volant. Les tremblements de Sam et le fait qu'il ne veuille pas le regarder lui prouvèrent qu'il avait lui aussi entendu.

Il ne s'attarda pas. Il fit tourner la clé et reprit la route. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Dean avait eu son moment de tranquillité.

Maintenant il pouvait se concentrer pleinement sur sa tache : arrêter l'Apocalypse.

Il savait que leur parents veillaient sur eux.


End file.
